


Не просыпаясь

by Kaellig



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Communication Failure, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Рита была жёстче, твёрже, сильнее — и, как все твёрдые материалы, её оказалось легче сломать. Он должен был знать это с самого начала.
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Не просыпаясь

Главная проблема кошмаров не в том, что они мешают спать. Кейджу, во всяком случае, не мешают. Он привык к ним — как привыкают к хроническим болям, утренним пробкам или шумным соседям. Каждую ночь ему снятся война, кровь, мимики и смерть — своя, чья-то чужая или Риты. Он никогда не просыпается; эти сны не внушают уже того ужаса, который выдёргивал прежде в явь, заставляя подскакивать в холодном поту, с колотящимся сердцем и застрявшим в горле криком, так что, наверное, их и неправильно называть кошмарами. В реальности всё было намного, намного страшнее. Даже зная наверняка, что очередная смерть лишь перезапустит день, он каждый раз боялся, что этого не случится, что он просто умрёт, — и хотя настоящая, окончательная смерть стала бы долгожданным облегчением, Кейдж не хотел умирать.

Нет, кошмары не мешают ему спать, проблема совсем в другом: в тревожности, с которой он встаёт после них по утрам. Каждый день. Тревожность грызёт его изнутри, разъедает, высасывает силы, и Кейдж постоянно чувствует себя уставшим. Он чертовски, нечеловечески устал, и эта усталость продолжает накапливаться, словно пытаясь найти некий предел его выносливости. К удивлению Кейджа, этот предел всё никак не обнаруживается.

Как ни странно, после перезапусков он чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, чем теперь после обычного сна. Иногда ему хочется спросить Риту, так же ли это для неё, чувствует ли она то же самое, жалеет ли порой — остро, невыносимо, до покалывания в пальцах — о том, что не может больше просто перезагрузить своё сознание вместе с сутками? Он знает, что её тоже мучают кошмары — настоящие, а не те скучные триллеры, которые снятся ему самому. Знает, что она боится засыпать, что спит беспокойно, ворочаясь, сбивая простыни и просыпаясь каждые несколько часов. Но он не знает, что именно ей снится. Они не разговаривают об этом. Они не разговаривают о прошлом, о мимиках и войне, о Вердене и Париже. И каждый раз, когда он, забывшись на миг, говорит что-то об этом, по её лицу кажется, будто он её ударил. И нет, Рита не обижается на тех, кто её ударил, — Рита бьёт в ответ, безжалостно и беспощадно.

Каждое утро он открывает глаза и несколько минут просто лежит, уставившись в потолок и вспоминая. Его зовут Уильям Кейдж, он майор корпуса морской пехоты США и официальный представитель США в штабе объединённых вооружённых сил, так и не расформированных после окончания войны с мимиками. Он в Лондоне, в служебной квартире, от которой двадцать минут езды до Уайтхолла и сорок — до базы в Хитроу. В своей постели он один.

Он вспоминает, какое сегодня число. Какую книгу читал перед сном, что съел вчера на ужин. С какими бумагами работал в своём кабинете. С кем встретился за ланчем и что обсуждал. Сколько времени провёл на базе, в тренировочном зале, терпеливо объясняя кадетам, как правильно пользоваться экзокостюмами, — и игнорируя недоверчивые взгляды тех, кто считает, что сам он никогда не участвовал в настоящем бою. Вспоминает, сколько километров пробежал утром, сколько раз отжался, сколько раз подтянулся. 

Вспоминает, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Риту.

Затем он встаёт, передвигает рамку на настенном календаре, проверяя — не ошибся ли с датой, не вернулся ли обратно в прошлое утро, не _перезагрузился_ ли, сам того не заметив. С этого начинается новый день, который он точно так же будет прокручивать в памяти, проснувшись завтра утром. Чтобы дни как-то отличались между собой, не сливаясь в один, он придумывает себе небольшие отступления от рутины: ходит на ланч в разные кафе в окрестностях Уайтхолла, иногда ужинает не дома, по городу перемещается то на служебной машине, то на личном байке, смотря по погоде. Пару раз в месяц встречается с Картером — единственным, кроме Риты, кто знает о нём правду, пусть даже не всю. И иногда — очень редко, гораздо реже, чем требует того внутренняя тревога; гораздо реже, чем действительно хотел бы — выбирается на выходные в Корнуолл, где на скалистом берегу, в отдалении от населённых пунктов, стоит одинокий домик.

***

Тогда, придя к Рите после окончания войны и своего последнего перезапуска, он не знал, как рассказать ей всё, с чего начать. Как говорить о том, как погиб, спасая мир — а может, вовсе не спасая, а лишь используя это как предлог, чтобы не пришлось жить дальше в мире, где больше не будет её? Как говорить о фантомных болях от ран, не полученных в неслучившихся боях плечом к плечу с ней? Как говорить о тупой боли, пульсирующей в сердце при виде неё, при мысли о ней? Как говорить о том, что было твоей жизнью столько дней, что ты потерял им счёт?

Он не смог заговорить. Все кое-как подобранные, состыкованные между собой слова вылетели из головы, застряли в горле, стоило Рите подняться на ноги и резким, недружелюбным тоном поинтересоваться, что ему нужно.

Он тысячи раз стоял здесь, на этом самом месте, тысячи раз слышал этот вопрос; видел тысячи раз, как она отталкивается от пола, выпрямляясь одним стремительным, хлёстким движением, будто отогнутая в сторону, а затем отпущенная ветка дерева. И был уверен, что тысяча первого не будет.

Ещё несколько мгновений Рита смотрела на его лицо, и её взгляд постепенно менялся. Раздражение и недовольство сменились сомнением и неуверенностью, затем — озадаченностью и растерянностью. Кейджу лишь пару раз до того доводилось видеть Риту растерянной.

Она схватила его за рукав, потащила за собой к выходу. Снаружи было холодно, дул резкий ветер; Кейдж не задумываясь стянул с себя китель, чтобы накинуть Рите на плечи, — и остановился, натолкнувшись на её недоумённый взгляд. 

— Замёрзнешь, — неловко пояснил он. 

Рита нетерпеливо мотнула головой, складывая руки на груди, и чуть нахмурилась, отчего шрам на лбу стал глубже и заметнее.

— Ты был там, да? — быстро спросила она. — В Париже, когда погибли мимики? Ты нашёл и убил Омегу?

Он кивнул. Рита кивнула тоже — не столько ему, сколько себе. 

— Я тоже там была?

— Да.

Она снова кивнула, удовлетворённо, как будто не сомневалась в его ответе. А затем улыбнулась — медленно и как-то неверяще, ломко и в то же время с неподдельным, искренним счастьем, отразившимся во влажно блеснувших на миг глазах:

— Значит, мы действительно победили… Мы наконец-то победили.

Она порывисто обняла его, крепко прижавшись к груди, и Кейдж неуверенно обхватил её обеими руками за плечи. Он не знал, как себя вести, что ответить. Волнительное ожидание встречи, переполнявшее его всё утро, с того момента, как он проснулся — _снова_ — на борту вертолёта и осознал случившееся, покинуло его; но на смену ему не пришли ни радость, ни триумф, ни облегчение — только пустота. Война окончилась, Рита была жива. Всё, чего он хотел, ради чего сражался и погибал раз за разом. Ему больше не нужно было изображать из себя героя, спасать мир и нести на себе ответственность за судьбу всего человечества. Он был свободен. Вот только что ему теперь делать с этой свободой? Как строить планы на жизнь, когда отвык планировать дальше одного дня?

Кейдж закрыл глаза и обнял Риту крепче, почувствовав, как щекочут лицо её волосы. 

Он рассказал ей всё от начала и до конца тем же вечером — за бутылочкой пива, сидя в кухне выделенной ему служебной квартиры. Напряжение отпустило, и говорить снова стало легко; он рассказывал их историю, словно чью-то чужую, увлекательную и невероятную — нараспев, поставленным голосом, делая красивые паузы в драматичных моментах и умело вставляя шутки, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. Рита была хорошим слушателем. Она послушно смеялась шуткам, задавала именно те вопросы, к которым он её подводил, разочарованно цокала языком над каждой их неудачей — вернее, конечно же, не их, а тех двоих, о которых рассказывал ей Кейдж.

А потом, когда он закончил, Рита кивнула и спросила — деланно равнодушно, как о чём-то неважном:

— Ты не жалеешь?

— О чём?

— О том, сколько сил, сколько перезапусков потратил впустую, пытаясь спасти меня вместо того, чтобы спасать мир.

Кейдж замер.

— Нет, — ответил он неожиданно охрипшим голосом. 

Несколько мгновений Рита смотрела на него внимательным, изучающим взглядом, чуть приподняв голову, затем мягко улыбнулась:

— Я бы хотела узнать тебя лучше.

И по спине Кейджа пробежала горячая волна мурашек, потому что он уже слышал эти слова.

Он ухмыльнулся и развёл руками, искренне надеясь, что она не заметит, как подрагивают его пальцы:

— Теперь у тебя на это полно времени.

***

Удивительно, что из них двоих именно Рита, выросшая в семье военных и записавшаяся в армию добровольцем после гибели брата, ушла после победы на гражданку, а он, Билл Кейдж, бывший бизнесмен, пиарщик и записной трус, всегда твердивший, что война — удел дураков и неудачников, остался, подписав новый контракт, хотя ему никто здесь, откровенно говоря, не был рад. Армии нужна была Рита, живое знамя победы, легенда, вдохновлявшая других на подвиги. Впрочем, любую легенду нужно ещё правильно рассказать, а это он умел лучше многих. Да и кто ещё смог бы рассказать легенду об Ангеле Вердена, как не тот, кто сочинил её в первую очередь?

Рита ушла, спрятавшись от слишком пристального внимания, забившись в глушь, где её невозможно отыскать, не зная точных координат. Кейдж остался — в Лондоне, в рядах ОВС, в офисе генерала Бригхема. Там, где должен был быть чужаком, но чувствовал себя удивительно на своём месте.

Он всегда был гибким, умел приспосабливаться, подстраиваться. Прогибаться. Рита была жёстче, твёрже, сильнее — и, как все твёрдые материалы, её легче оказалось сломать. Он должен был знать это с самого начала.

***

Он уезжает в Корнуолл, когда уже совсем не остаётся сил быть где-то ещё.

Ему нравится Лондон. Нравится ритм жизни, нравятся утренние туманы, дождливая сырость и попахивающая гнилью и плесенью Темза. Нравятся набережные, мосты, левостороннее движение и соседство старых особняков с небоскрёбами из стекла и стали. Нравятся лондонские пабы с телевизорами, по которым крутят не бейсбол или американский футбол, а соккер. Пожалуй, он любит Лондон даже больше, чем многие из тех, кто здесь родился и вырос.

Этот город имеет лишь один недостаток: здесь нет Риты Вратаски. И когда тревожность, просачивающаяся в сознание из всех этих муторных, утомительных недокошмаров, окончательно выгрызает его изнутри, он собирает вещи, садится на мотоцикл и отправляется туда, куда его тянет с такой неудержимой силой. Если ехать спокойно, дорога занимает почти пять часов. Кейдж добирается за четыре, а иногда и того быстрее — когда на трассе сухо и нет машин. Выезжает пораньше, так чтобы быть на месте часов в двенадцать. По утрам, сразу после рассвета, воздух свежий и чистый даже вблизи от Лондона, его хочется вдыхать глубже, наслаждаясь запахами разнотравья и почти ощущая на языке терпкость прелой земли. Кейдж выжимает газ и летит по прямой дороге, едва чувствуя соприкосновение колёс с асфальтом. В голове становится легко и пусто, и он почти забывает о том, куда едет.

Он подъезжает к дому, паркует байк под навесом, заменяющим гараж, по соседству со стареньким пикапом. Слезает, крутит головой, разминая подзатёкшие мышцы. Делает глубокий вдох.

Рита выходит на крыльцо, окидывает его внимательным взглядом, от которого каждый раз становится не по себе и кажется: вот сейчас она выгнет бровь и холодно спросит, что он здесь забыл. Но затем она улыбается и быстрым движением головы приглашает внутрь. Кейдж поднимается по деревянным ступеням, останавливается рядом с Ритой и целует её — и в тот момент, когда она с нетерпеливой готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, он не может вспомнить причину, по которой так долго не приезжал сюда.

— Здравствуй, — говорит он, когда Рита отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Она улыбается, светло и немного лукаво.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает она и снова притягивает его к себе. 

Кейдж тоже соскучился — чертовски, невозможно, сверх всякой меры; настолько, что у него _уже_ стоит, — но привычно пытается быть джентльменом:

— Я с ног до головы в пыли, дай хоть душ принять.

— Успеешь, — отмечает Рита, и Кейдж знает: с ней бессмысленно спорить.

Да и зачем?

Они заходят в дом, на ходу стягивая одежду в промежутках между новыми поцелуями, будто подростки, впервые дорвавшиеся до чужого тела. Футболка Кейджа остаётся где-то в прихожей, вместе с правым ботинком, левый — на ступеньках лестницы, поверх него падает рубашка Риты, бюстгальтер повисает на перилах. Из джинсов Кейдж выворачивается, прыгая на одной ноге, уже на втором этаже, остатки одежды с Риты стягивает у самой кровати, а его собственные трусы улетают в сторону распахнутого окна. Он успевает подумать, что будет неловко, если те окажутся в итоге на улице и идти за ними придётся потом голышом; с другой стороны — какая разница, если на десятки километров вокруг нет ни души? На этом мыслительные процессы в его голове прекращаются, потому что Рита вдавливает его в постель, седлая верхом, и сама направляет в себя его член, проскальзывающий без малейшего сопротивления. У Кейджа темнеет в глазах; он с хриплым стоном обхватывает её, натягивая на себя, инстинктивно подбрасывает бёдра, пытаясь войти ещё глубже. Рита шлёпает его по руке и сбрасывает его ладони: сама. Кейдж послушно убирает руки, раскидывая их в стороны, и стискивает простыни, борясь с желанием вновь прикоснуться к Рите. Здесь главная она. Здесь всё так, как хочет она, и только так.

Она начинает медленно, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь вновь, наращивая темп постепенно и почти незаметно; чуть меняет угол, то отклоняясь назад, то приникая к его груди и захватывая его губы для жаркого, жадного поцелуя со сбивающимся дыханием и сталкивающимися зубами. Рита двигается всё быстрее, более резко и рвано, с меньшей амплитудой; теперь уже она не насаживается полностью, а, найдя наконец нужный угол, коротко толкается бёдрами, впуская член член в себя даже меньше чем наполовину. Кейдж чувствует, как упирается на каждом её рывке в стенку влагалища, — а затем её движения становятся судорожными, окончательно теряя ритм, и она с громким стоном, криком даже сжимается на нём. Кейджу кажется, что он готов последовать за ней, но не хватает совсем чуть-чуть — и вот уже Рита, тяжело дыша, обмякает на нём, растекаясь по груди мёртвым грузом. Кейдж стискивает зубы, давя разочарованный вздох, но Рита всё слышит; она тихо смеётся, сползает с него, откатываясь на кровать рядом, и обхватывает твёрдый, совершенно мокрый от её влаги член ладонью. Этого оказывается достаточно, и всего через пару мгновений всё заканчивается — хотя Кейдж предпочёл бы кончить, находясь в ней, чувствуя её жар и ощущая всем телом её вес. Она позволит ему это чуть позже — быть может, этой же ночью, а может, утром, когда он разбудит её завтраком в постель. Но не сейчас. Первый раз после его приезда происходит всегда только так.

Рита уходит в душ. Он остаётся лежать, глядя в низкий потолок, успокаивая дыхание и слушая шум воды из ванной комнаты. Затем встаёт, подходит к окну глотнуть свежего воздуха, пахнущего морем и близкой грозой. Трусы обнаруживаются прямо у подоконника — повезло, не придётся, как бывало уже, спускаться и вылавливать их из розового куста, растущего под домом.

Сад — одно из новых увлечений Риты, надо сказать, крайне неожиданное для Кейджа. Но неожиданным ему кажется всё, чем она начала заниматься, выйдя в отставку: разведение роз, готовка (он знает с абсолютной точностью, что на момент их знакомства Рита не умела готовить ничего сложнее яичницы, но теперь уже давно обогнала его самого по количеству используемых рецептов), изучение хинди. Он не видит в этих вещах Риту — ту Риту, которую увидел впервые в эпицентре сражения три года (больше; намного больше) назад. 

Рита утверждает, что той женщины больше нет, что он должен забыть и похоронить её. Так она говорит ему в те редкие моменты, когда они затрагивают в разговоре их совместное прошлое. Она говорит ему также и многое другое — это и есть та причина, по которой он не любит сюда приезжать.

Из ванной она возвращается в одном лишь полотенце, обёрнутом на груди. Босые ноги оставляют влажные следы на деревянном полу. Взгляд Кейджа цепляется за них и невольно поднимается выше — по крепким икрам к подтянутым бёдрам, не видимым под полотенцем, но так хорошо знакомым ему на вид и на ощупь. Он думает о том, какой нежной должна ощущаться сейчас распаренная кожа, — и тут же чувствует, как снова наливается кровью член. 

Кейдж сдёргивает с кровати одеяло и со смехом накидывает на Риту:

— Прикройся, женщина.

Она тоже смеётся, выпутываясь из одеяла и одновременно с этим теряя полотенце, пытается хлестнуть им Кейджа по ногам, но тот уворачивается и, быстро ущипнув голую Риту за бок, скрывается в ванной. 

Он думает о том, что она права: если не помнить о том, через что им обоим пришлось пройти, намного легче чувствовать себя счастливым.

К сожалению, ему это всё никак не удаётся, и трудно сказать, что тому виной: дурацкие сны, кажущиеся порой более реальными, чем настоящий мир, или же то, без всего этого дерьма он просто не встретил бы Риту. И уж точно не стал бы тем человеком, которого она захотела бы видеть рядом с собой. 

Сложно забыть о том, что изменило тебя настолько, что ты уже едва ли помнишь, каким был прежде. А вспоминая — не узнаёшь в этом человеке себя.

***

Он оказался в её постели через месяц после окончания войны — через месяц после того, как она познакомилась с ним. Он чувствовал, что всё идёт именно к этому, — по взглядам, которые ловил на себе, по быстрым улыбкам, предназначавшимся лишь ему, по заговорщическим ноткам в её голосе и шуткам, непонятным никому больше. И что-то внутри Кейджа ликовало от осознания того, что ей нравился именно он, именно такой, каков он есть, с его сомнительным чувством юмора, дурацкими историями, которые он мог рассказывать часами, даже не приближаясь к развязке, и нелепыми привычками, о которым просто не могла бы знать, даже если бы помнила все их совместные перезапуски. Ей нравился Билл Кейдж, а не спаситель мира, единственный человек на свете, не просто знавший о том, через что она прошла, а прочувствовавший это на собственной шкуре и разделивший с ней этот опыт.

Их тянуло друг другу не потому, что он тысячи раз видел, как она погибает, и не потому, что они стали невольными побратимами, искупавшись оба в крови Альфы, а просто потому, что это было в естественном порядке вещей.

Их первый — второй, но всё же первый — поцелуй не имел ничего общего с тем, не случившимся, о котором помнил только Кейдж. Без привкуса пороха, крови и адреналина. Без осознания того, что это может стать последним маленьким удовольствием в их жизни — и вообще последним, что они в этой жизни сделают. Без примеси отчаяния, без попытки подбодрить друг друга.

И это было прекрасно. Кейдж так и сказал ей, улыбаясь и ощущая неожиданный комок в горле.

Рита, до того момента улыбавшаяся так же широко и ярко, ощутимо напряглась и чуть нахмурилась.

— Давай не будем вспоминать о том, чего не случилось.

Он согласился тогда, легко и с удовольствием. И лишь намного позже понял, что для них двоих неслучившееся было совершенно разным. Как и воспоминания о нём.

***

Идиллия никогда не длится долго. Два дня — их предел, и те разы, когда Кейдж уезжает, мирно прощаясь с Ритой долгим поцелуем, едва не заставляющим его задержаться ещё немного, можно сосчитать по пальцам. После них он возвращается скорее и гораздо охотнее — через неделю или две, полный уверенности в том, что им удастся всё преодолеть вместе.

Гораздо чаще их совместный уик-энд заканчивается некрасивым скандалом — потому что Кейдж, забывшись, упоминает вскользь генерала Бригхема, или экзокостюмы, или Картера, или мимиков, или что-то ещё, связанное с войной, и Рита, мгновенно ощетинившись, бросается в бой даже прежде, чем он успевает осознать свою ошибку.

Она не выносит разговоров об этом. Никаких. 

В её доме нет телевизора, не проведён интернет, нет стационарного телефона. Она поддерживает себя в превосходной физической форме и регулярно чистит пистолет, который хранит в прикроватной тумбочке, но эта привычка была у неё ещё задолго до армии. Рита не поддерживает контактов ни с кем из тех, кто знает её как сержанта Вратаски, Ангела Вердена или Цельнометаллическую Стерву — то есть со всем человечеством, — и Кейдж может лишь гадать, какое из этих имён раздражает её сильнее. Он сам — единственная её связь, как с прошлым, так и с миром в целом, и это накладывает на него ответственность, с которой он не в состоянии справиться.

Потому что его мир — это реальность. Его жизнь — это те руины, что оставили после себя мимики, и в армии он остаётся не потому, что так сильно полюбил войну, а потому, что твёрдо верит: Земля не находится в безопасности лишь оттого, что ему удалось отразить атаку мимиков. За ними всегда может последовать другой враг, и люди должны быть к этому готовы. Он больше не говорит с экранов о том, что любой новобранец способен убить сотню мимиков в первом же бою, используя экзокостюм; теперь он говорит вместо этого о том, что любой способен научиться сражаться в экзокостюме — но учиться этому нужно не тогда, когда враг уже стучится в твою дверь и поджигает соседский дом, а заранее. И он учит своих кадетов всему, что умеет, даже не особо стараясь поубедительнее соврать о том, где и как научился этому сам.

И он хочет говорить об этом — с тем единственным, кто действительно способен понять, потому что Картер, при всех его знаниях, всём его уме, всём его интересе к теме, не знает, что это такое на самом деле: быть носителем крови Альфы, раз за разом умирать, чтобы вновь проснуться там же, где и накануне; убивать, умирать и видеть, как умирает совершенно незнакомый, но ставший самым родным и близким человек. 

Но Рита готова говорить о чём угодно, только не об этом.

И Кейдж, проведя рядом с ней несколько часов, сутки, два дня — снова уезжает прочь, увозя в своей голове все те злые, напитанные ядом, несправедливые, но оттого не менее болезненные слова, которые она говорит ему вместо прощания. 

Как бы сильно он ни любил её, возвращаться к ней с каждым разом оказывается всё труднее — и быть с ней рядом становится тяжелее, чем не быть. Он не знает, сколько ещё пройдёт лет, прежде чем он проснётся однажды, зная, что больше никогда её не увидит.

***

Кейдж просыпается среди ночи, и в первое мгновение ему кажется, что виной тому — очередной кошмар, всё-таки сумевший пробиться в его сознание, что-то про Омегу, затягивающую его внутрь себя, душа и ломая кости. Однако затем он слышит вибрацию мобильного телефона на тумбочке. Быстро тянется за ним; движения со сна нечёткие, рассредоточенные, и телефон едва не выскальзывает из пальцев. Кейдж растирает одной ладонью лицо и отвечает на звонок, не глядя на экран.

— Кейдж, — слышит он сдавленный, приглушённый голос Риты, в котором мешаются столь нехарактерные для неё паника и отчаяние, и по спине пробегает холодок. — Ты бы не мог… приехать?

На часах три ночи, в восемь Кейдж должен быть на базе, но он даже не вспоминает об этом, судорожно натягивая джинсы и куртку и хватая ключи от байка. Он не спрашивает, что случилось; это не имеет значения. Если Рита о чём-то _просит_ (тем более таким голосом), дело должно быть по-настоящему серьёзным.

Он добирается, когда за спиной начинает вставать солнце, и его пологие лучи высвечивают берег со стоящим на нём домом, бросают на воду мягко мерцающую дорожку. 

Рита сидит на разобранной постели, прижавшись к изголовью и поджав колени к груди, смотрит перед собой опустошённым невидящим взглядом. Под левым локтем лежит мобильный, а справа, на самом краю кровати, отброшенный так, чтобы было не дотянуться, валяется пистолет.

Кейдж опускается на корточки рядом с ней, осторожно берёт за руку; Рита чуть вздрагивает, лишь теперь заметив его, и устало улыбается. У неё холодные пальцы. Кейдж снимает куртку и набрасывает ей на плечи.

— Тебе снится когда-нибудь, что ты снова там, на пляже? — негромко, отстранённо спрашивает она, и Кейдж от неожиданности теряется. Он не знает, как реагировать. А Рита продолжает, похоже, не нуждаясь в ответе — или прочитав его по глазам: — Мне снится, что я в Вердене. Что я сражаюсь с мимиками — снова. Снова терплю поражение. Снова погибаю. Снова теряю… друзей. И в голове бьётся мысль, — она поднимает руку и с силой прижимает пальцы к виску, — мысль о том, что нужно просто приставить пистолет к голове и перезапустить день. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты. — Кейдж мягко перехватывает её запястье, заставляя опустить руку. Он понятия не имеет, что именно заставило её заговорить, нарушив собственные правила, что сломало её внутренний барьер, казавшийся нерушимым; но он заранее чувствует липкий страх — то ли свой, то ли её.

Рита болезненно усмехается и качает головой.

— Сегодня мне снова снился Верден. Только вместо Хендрикса был ты. И я пыталась спасти тебя, но мимики… — Её голос срывается, и Рита стискивает зубы, прежде чем заговорить снова: — Но мимики добрались раньше, чем я успела что-то сделать. Я не была ранена, я могла продолжать бой, но ты лежал передо мной на земле, мёртвый, с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями, и я не могла заставить себе сдвинуться с места, не могла просто встать и пойти дальше. Что, если в этот раз я сумею победить, и ты навсегда останешься мёртв? Что, если я потеряю сознание, и мне снова сделают переливание крови, лишая возможности попытаться снова? Я не могла этого допустить. Не могла позволить этому повториться. Я подняла пистолет, приставила его к виску… — Рита закрывает глаза, судорожно вздыхает и открывает их снова. — А потом я поняла, что сижу на постели, держа палец на спусковом крючке, и вот-вот вышибу себе мозги. Хороший был бы финал истории, а? Рита Вратаски, Ангел Вердена, кончает с собой, не справившись с мирной жизнью. 

Она снова усмехается, но смешок выходит похожим больше на всхлип, и Рита резко отворачивается, пытаясь спрятать слёзы. Зло смахивает их тыльной стороной ладони и решительно поворачивается обратно к Кейджу. В её взгляде вызов, но под ним прячется самый настоящий страх — тот самый, который сдавливает сейчас его горло, царапает острыми коготками лёгкие, словно лишившиеся воздуха. Кейдж подаётся вперёд, гладит Риту по щеке, затем осторожно притягивает к себе и целует в висок — проявление нежности, которое он никогда не мог себе позволить, зная, что Рита этого не выносит. Что угодно, любые пошлости, глупые шутки, швыряние подушками и секс в самых неожиданных местах — но никаких нежностей. Сейчас же она сама прижимается к нему, напрашиваясь на ласку, и он зарывается пальцами в её волосы, целует изгиб брови, скулу, линию подбородка — прежде чем наконец добраться до губ.

— Я не отпущу тебя, слышишь? — шепчет он, сам прекрасно осознавая несостоятельность своего обещания: что он сможет сделать, если это повторится? Но даже мысль о том, что Риты может не стать, леденит его, выбивает землю из-под ног, и он готов сказать что угодно, сделать что угодно, что угодно, Господи, только бы не…

А Рита доверчиво кивает, будто его слова обладают некой магической силой, и цепляется за него обеими руками, не то боясь, что он уйдёт, не то пытаясь удержаться на плаву, и он с неожиданной остротой понимает вдруг то, что должен был осознать гораздо раньше: ни разу за все эти годы ему не снились кошмары, когда рядом с ним спала Рита. Никогда. Словно её присутствие отгоняет его собственный страх. 

И если так, то, быть может, он действительно сумеет удержать её, уберечь, оградить от той тьмы, которая тянет к ней щупальца изнутри её собственного сознания?

_Что угодно, что угодно, только бы не…_

— Не отпускай, — просит Рита.

А потом начинает говорить.


End file.
